


Giving and Receiving

by cueonego



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Internal Monologue, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29316909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cueonego/pseuds/cueonego
Summary: ...Long story short, this is probably the most elegant place Johnny’s ever gotten a blowjob in.A soft and sweet, imagery heavy story.
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 7
Kudos: 86





	Giving and Receiving

Nobody dares to say a word out loud.

All Johnny can hear is his own breath, a series of short, sharp breaths that range from trembling to barely audible moans.

The dojo is dark, except for the sliver of moonlight that peeks through the open doors. The soft light reflects on the surfaces of ceramics and glass frames that decorate the space, but everything else remains pitch dark, even for his eyes that are long adjusted to the darkness. It adds to the ambience, the quaint beauty that diffuses throughout the space, for the lack of a better word. Johnny isn’t one to know much about foreign cultures, but the dojo is full of classical grace and dignity that’s different from what he’s familiar with.

For no good reason, he thinks; for him, dojos are the feeling of sticky foam mat clinging onto his feet, the mirrors surrounding the entire space, and the thundering kiais that echo throughout the practice. It’s always been about being able to see yourself and others looking fierce—the sharp lines that fall from powerful, directed strikes and kicks, the coordinated and precise movements that look fucking badass in the mirror.

But here, it’s all about him and the presence in front of him. Feeling and reacting without any scripted movements, a free flowing dialogue that they’re engaging in. It makes it feel more intimate, not being able to see yourself and the others but to feel them, to hear them, to touch them. It’s all about what he can sense from the energies that surround him. He begins to understand the breathing exercises that Miyagi-Do emphasizes as its foundation. It’s helping him be centered, be present, and appreciate what is happening around him and in front of him.

Long story short, this is probably the most elegant place he’s ever gotten a blowjob in. No wonder it’s making him think of all these philosophical things.

Johnny doesn’t quite remember how they ended up like this, with LaRusso kneeling between his legs, his hands grasping onto his thighs, and his hot and sloppy mouth surrounding his cock. His own hands are grasping onto LaRusso’s hair, adjusting his grip based on the trembles he feels under his fingertips, based on the little noises vibrating across his cock. In response to Johnny’s moans, LaRusso lets out a stifled moan too, quickening his pace, and Johnny murmurs soft, encouraging sounds back to him. It’s all about giving and receiving, reacting and responding.

He wants to call out to him, the man in front of him, but it doesn’t seem right to call him LaRusso—the name that he’s been spewing out with hate, resentment, and suspicion. It all seems petty and unnecessary. But calling him _Daniel_ , it’s an uncharted territory. He’s called him Danielle before, but he’s never really called him by his name in earnest. Well, once after that Christmas party, and even then he was tipsy from the holiday cheer and lots of fancy alcohol. He doesn’t think it should really count. It’s different. But—

“Daniel,“ he finally lets out.

It feels right; there was no reason for him to be scared of saying it.

“ _Shit_ , Daniel.”

The moonlight also seems to favor Daniel’s eyes, clear, but dark and hard to see the bottom of them like pond outside that he spends so much time cleaning and grooming. It’s almost mesmerizing to see them, teary from his cock hitting the back of his throat. Daniel doesn’t break his gaze either, simply blinking as he continues to take his cock into his mouth. The sloppy, wet trails on his cock also glisten, and it almost feels like a spiritual experience, being showered by darkness and the silver moonlight.

Is he feeling too sappy about this? He’s never cried during or after sex and he would like to keep it that way. But it doesn’t feel like any other blowjob he’s gotten before. He knows it’s not made special by the fact that it’s taking place in this mystical dojo either. Sure, it might add to it, but the main reason— _god_ —

It’s Daniel.

Daniel is giving him everything he’s wanted and everything he can give. Shit, he’s done a lot of shitty things to him, made his life miserable, but somehow that hotheaded kid grew up to become this guy who has his shit figured out. If Daniel was cruel in his retaliation, he thinks he deserved the punishment, in any shape or form.

Although, it’s far from a punishment now. They’ve come to a better understanding of each other, that they are different yet the same, that they need each other to become whole, and that they make each other better together. As Daniel works his cock, bobbing his head along the length, he moves his hips to the rhythm, working with the pace that Daniel is setting instead of forcing his way through. And Daniel’s pace is just right, however he knew what’s right for him doesn’t matter. It feels good to be known by the other on a deep level that he can’t explain.

He realizes that Daniel can be so giving and caring, their misguided, turbulent youths giving him more appreciation for the balance they are finding together, the harmony they are bringing together even to the lives around them. Is the past regrettable? Maybe, but there’s no doubting the fact that the intricacies of their path has made them the men they are now, being able to appreciate each other and the company on this level.

When Johnny comes, Daniel takes it all in, holding onto his thighs and soothing him when he shivers. His legs give out eventually in his post-orgasmic state, and he slides down the wall, falling onto the floor in front of Daniel. _Daniel_. Daniel is still kneeling, his karate training helping him stay that way for as long as he has. He fits in between Johnny’s legs, bent on the knees and feet flat on the ground, surrounding Daniel’s body. They sit in front of each other face to face, complementary in the space they occupy, but mirroring each other, the involuntary moans from their rough breaths alike.

Daniel flashes a soft smile first. It’s hard not to respond to it—Johnny leans into kiss him, letting Daniel slowly fall back onto the mat with his arms around his back. He feels Daniel’s body under his, the heartbeat thumping solidly under him, as Daniel can feel his no doubt. Their heat and their warmth become one, mixed together in this embrace, blurring the lines between where he ends and Daniel begins. Daniel’s soft moans are all he can hear when he leans in for another kiss. He feels Daniel’s hand on the small of his back, pulling him in closer when he lets his hand travel down to Daniel’s pants and slowly moves it inside them.

It’s all about giving and receiving.


End file.
